Tu m'as trahie, tu le regretteras!
by Linoevan
Summary: Hermione n'est plus la même depuis que Harry ne lui adresse plus la parole...Mais un rêve lui laisse entrevoir la solution à son probleme...Pourquoi ne pas se servir d'un ennemi pour se venger de son meilleur ami ?
1. Default Chapter

Cette fic est ma premiere potterfiction alors soyez indulgent avec moi, svp ! REVIEWS PLEASEE!!!  
  
La jeune fille admirait les lourds flocons de neige qui tombaient lentement en tourbillonant et dont la plupart finissait leur parcours en s'écrasant contre l'immense fenêtre de la grande salle.  
  
Celle-ci était pleine de monde mais Hermione s'en souciait peu.  
  
En fin de compte, cela serait revenu au même si elle aurait regardé le plafond magique car ce dernier reproduisait exactement le temps qu'il faisait à l'extérieur.  
  
C'était la nuit de noel mais cela aussi, Hermione s'en fichait.  
  
Elle aurait même préféré rentré à Londres en compagnie de ses parents et feter dignement Noel en leur compagnie mais ceux-ci étaient parti en Egypte.  
  
Elle se serait tellement plus amusée à visiter les temples Egyptiens et à decouvrir ds choses qu'elles ne soupconnaient pas sur eux.  
  
Son regard balaya les élèves qui s'amusaient tandis qu'elle, deprimait completement.  
  
Ron se dirigeait vers elle et prit place sur une chaise voisine à la sienne.  
  
-Ca va toi?  
  
-Oui, mentit-elle.  
  
Ron hocha la tête. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai.  
  
Depuis que Harry sortait avec Parvati Patil, Hermione n'était plus la même et le sale coup qui lui avait fait n'avait pas arrangé les choses.  
  
D'ailleurs, cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Harry lui avait avoué son amour mais le lendemain, elle avait essayé de l'embrasser dans la salle commune mais Harry l'avait repoussé devant tout le monde sans aucun menagement.  
  
Hermione avait eu alors une crise de larmes et n'avait pas arrêté d'hurler à tout le monde que le gryffondor lui avait avoué ses sentiments pas plus tard que la veille.  
  
Mais, Harry était si populaire que personne ne l'avait crue et depuis ce jour, Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.  
  
Seule Luna Lovegood continuait à lui parler et à traîner avec elle.  
  
Mais comme tout le monde traitai Luna de folle cela eut pour effet de ternir encore plus la reputation d'Hermione.  
  
-Tu sais, tu as le droit de t'amuser ! On ne va pas enlever des points à Gryffondors pour ça !  
  
-Laisse moi tranquille Ron, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'amuser ce soir. Ginny t'appelle, je crois que tu ferais bien d'y aller, moi je vais monter me coucher.  
  
Celle-ci fixait Hermione d'un ?il feroce et montra son impatience à Ron en tapant du pied.  
  
Avant que Ron ne puisse dire un mot, Hermione s'enfuya en courant essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.  
  
Ses pas la porterent jusqu'à la bibliotheque, dont les grandes portes en bronzes étaient closes.  
  
Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et ferma les yeux avec force.  
  
Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, mourir.  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle pensait à sa famille, elle se disait qu'elle était completement stupide de penser à vouloir mourir.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!  
  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, totalement surprise d'avoir été derangée pendant qu'elle reflechissait.  
  
Deux magnifique yeux gris la contemplait d'un air attendri.  
  
Quand elle reconnut le jeune homme qui venait de lui adresser la parole, elle crut defaillir.  
  
-Malefoy !  
  
Draco Malefoy s'approcha de Hermione et prit son visage dans ses mains.  
  
Celle-ci n'osait pas y croire.  
  
Malefoy, son pire ennemi osait la toucher et même la caresser sans son autorisation !  
  
Hermione fut sur le point de se degager de l'emprise de Draco quand le visage d'Harry apparut dans son esprit.  
  
Ce serait une très bonne chose de sortir avec Draco pour rendre Harry jaloux.  
  
Oui, une très bonne chose, pensa-t-elle tandis que le Serpentard rapprochait ses levres de celle de la jeune fille.  
  
Avec un soupir, Hermione se laissa aller contre le mur s'abandonnant aux caresses de son compagnon quand :  
  
-Mione ?  
  
Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux et fut déçue de voir le visage de son amie Luna Lovegood, élève de Serdaigle, à la place de celui de Draco Malefoy.  
  
-Je t'ai cherchée partout ! C'est Ron qui m'a dit que tu étais partie alors j'ai parcouru le château pendant plus d'une he.  
  
Luna s'interrompit quand elle vit les yeux gonflés et rougis de la Gryffondor.  
  
-Oh ! Encore !dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Viens, je t'accompagne à ta salle commune, tu auras les idées beaucoup plus claires demain matin.  
  
Hermione suivit Luna sans prononcer un mot mais son esprit, lui fonctionnait à plein regime.  
  
Elle aurait du se douter que Malefoy ne l'aurait jamais toucher vu que sa famille faisait honte aux sorciers de Sang-Pur.  
  
Elle n'était qu'un sang-de-bourbe après tout.  
  
Hermione se donna une gifle mentale pour avoir osé penser cela.  
  
Dommage, se dit-elle. Cela aurait pu rendre Harry fou de rage !  
  
Quoique. si elle savait comment s'y prendre, elle arriverait peut-être à mettre Draco Malefoy de son côté et se venger de Harry.  
  
Une idée grandiose surgit dans son esprit tandis qu'elle grimpait l'escalier menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
Oui, Harry allait le regretter, cela elle en était sûre.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASSEEEEEE !!!lol 


	2. Un reveil assez brutal

Salut!  
  
Voici le deuxieme chapitre!!  
  
Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait trés plaisir. Désolée si je n'ai pas repondu aux reviews aujourd-hui mais il est 3 h 03 du matin et je n'ai plus les yeux en face des trous!!lol! Promis je repondrai la prochaine fois!  
  
Gros bisous!  
  
Bonne lecture!  
  
Mione1802.  
  
Chapitre 2: Un plan machiavelique  
  
Hermione ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Elle les referma aussitôt, car Angelina venait juste d'ouvrir les rideaux en les tirant de toutes ses forces laissant entrer une lumire assez eclatante.  
  
Elle se força à les rouvrir avec un peu de mal car ses paupieres lourdes étaient encore gonflées de fatigue et de tristesse.  
  
Hermione avait encore pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit, et s'était endormie vers quatres heures du matin.  
  
Elle se redressa sur un coude et prit son reveil dans la main droite.  
  
Il indiquait 7 heures 30. Elle grimaça en pensant qu'elles n'avait que trois heures de sommeil en reserve.  
  
Elle devait avoir une de ces têtes! Mieux valait ne pas se regarder dans un miroir sous peine de crise cardiaque.  
  
Hermione plissa les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle.  
  
La chambre eclairée par un soleil matinal assez lumineux pour l'hiver, était dans un desordre indescriptible.  
  
De toutes sortes de choses gisaient sur le sol, des robes de bal toutes chiffonées, des chaussures depareillées ainsi que du maquillage utilisés la veille et qu'on avait laissé là pour se rendre au bal avec hâte.  
  
Les filles dormaient encore d'un sommeil profond, même Angelina qui avait regagné son lit en prenant bien soin de voir si Hermione était bien reveillée.  
  
Elle avait l'habitude. Les filles, sachant qu'elle avait le sommeil leger, se levaient au petit matin à tour de rôle pour lui rendre la vie infernale.  
  
Oh! Elles ne faisaient pas que ça! Une fois, juste avant de se rendre à son cours de potions, Hermione avait retrouvé son devoir composé de trois parchemins et demi dans le lavabo, completement detruit.  
  
Rogue en avait profité pour enlever 50 points à Gryffondor ce qui avait particulierement enervé ses "camarades" de maison qui avaient redoublé d'effort pour la rendre folle.  
  
Malgré cela, Hermione resistait. Elle devait rester forte. Pour sa santé physique et mentale.  
  
Elle ne se laisserait pas demonter par un groupe de filles toutes aussi betes les unes que les autres!  
  
Elle parcourut encore des yeux le dortoir et son coeur manqua un battement quand elle se rendit compte que le lit de Parvati était vide.  
  
Elle haussa les epaules et se dit qu'elle devait certainement être partie prendre son petit-dejeuner à la Grande Salle.  
  
Ouais et puis quoi encore? Non mais Hermione regarde les choses en face, ma grande!!  
  
Parvati a passé la nuit avec Harry et ils ont fait des trucs pas trés catholiques si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
  
NON! Ne pense pas à ça! Surtout pas! Il ne faut pas songer à ces choses-là.   
  
Sinon, eh bien sinon, tu sais comment ca va se terminer! Tu vas encore deprimer et ca sera encore pire, alors maintenant sors-les de ton esprit et oublies-les!  
  
Hermione rejeta brutalement les couvertures rouges comme si elle rejetait l'idée de penser à ses malheurs et sortit de son lit en chancelant.  
  
Elle atteignit la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé derriere elle.  
  
Hermione s'approcha du lavabo et s'examina attentivement dans la glace.  
  
Pour une fille qui était au bord du suicide, elle n'avait pas l'air si mal en point que ça.  
  
Elle avait des cernes monstrueuses, les yeux vitreux et une peau blanche à en faire baver de jalousie Malefoy mais à part ça tout allait pour le mieux, non?  
  
Malefoy! Elle l'avait oublier celui-là! Il faudrait qu'elle lui dise deux mots au dejeuner.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas comment elle s'y prendrait pour qu'il sorte avec elle mais elle devait y arriver.  
  
Peut-être en lui devoilant quelques petites choses confidentielles sur l'Ordre du Phenix.  
  
Non! Elle ne pouvait trahir l'Ordre. Harry meritait peut-être ça mais elle ne devait pas mettre Dumbledore et compagnie dans le lot!  
  
Ils n'avaient rien fait, eux. Elles ne pouvait pas leur faire une chose pareille.  
  
Non, elle devait trouver autre chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi(moi non plus!mdr!Non, je plaisante! Enfin presque!) Mais elle arriverait forcement à trouver!  
  
Et puis il fallait dire que Malefoy n'était pas mal.   
  
Il ne valait pas Harry(Oh que si!!)mais il valait quand même le coup!  
  
Harry! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang! Tout allait si bien entre eux. Tout allait même trop bien!  
  
Mais pourquoi tout avait derailler comme ca! Il lui avait avoué son amour quand même! Ce n'était pas rien!  
  
Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, elle avait tant esperé l'avoir pour elle toute seule.  
  
Il n'avait jamais remarqué a quel point elle souffrait quand il lui parlait sans cesse de sa Cho!   
  
Tu crois que Cho dirait ca? Tu crois que Cho aimerait ça? Tu crois que Cho ...?  
  
Il y en avait que pour elle. Heureusement Cho avait changé d'ecole et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.  
  
Seul Ron avait semblé voir ce qu'Hermione ressentait pour le Gryffondor et l'avait soutenue.  
  
Il la soutenait encore d'ailleurs sauf qu'il passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry.  
  
Et c'était cela qui la rongeait de l'interieur. Cela la tuait que Ron daigne encore adresser la parole à Harry.  
  
Bon d'accord c'était son meilleur ami. D'accord aussi, il ne lui avait pas fait de crasse à lui, mais tout de même, cela faisait atrocement mal!  
  
Tout le monde était du côté de Harry. Sauf Luna qui restait tout le temps avec elle.  
  
Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'elle serait devenue sans elle.  
  
Sous ses apparences un peu fofolles, Luna était une fille au coeur d'or, qui n'hesitait pas à s'occuper d'Hermione quand son moral était au plus bas.  
  
Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que tout s'était effondrée autour d'elle à cause d'un garçon.  
  
Bon, ce n'était pas n'importe quel garçon, c'était tout de même le Survivant. Le celebre Harry Potter.  
  
Et puis à la reflexion, ce n'était peut-être pas la faute de Harry? Il y avait peut-être quelque chose d'autre!  
  
Si elle grattait un peu plus profondement, peut-être qu'elle trouverait le Pourquoi du comment!  
  
Reflechissons, que s'était-il exactement passé ce jour-là?  
  
Flash-Back  
  
*********************  
  
La salle commune était quasiment pleine à cette heure avancée de la soirée, et Hermione, Ron et Harry avait reussi à s'emparer du grand fauteuil face à la cheminée juste à temps pour le plus grand malheur de Ginny.  
  
-Hé! On a besoin du canapé nous aussi!  
  
Ginny tenait Seamus par la main et le tirait en avant comme pour l'inciter à montrer aux Gryffondor son courage si il le fallait.  
  
Mais le trio ne se laissa pas faire et Seamus dut capituler sous le regard furieux de sa petite-amie.  
  
-Allez donc vous calinez ailleurs! Dans les dortoirs par exemple!s'exclama Harry, avec un petit sourire malicieux sur les levres.  
  
Ron faillit s'etrangler ce qui fit bien rire Hermione.  
  
-N'importe où, sauf dans les dortoirs, Ginny! Je te previens! Où alors Maman recevra un hibou compromettant dans la minute qui suivra. Et ni dans les toilettes ou dans les placards ou ni dans la salle sur demande! Enfin le mieux serait que vous restiez dans la salle commune, juste à ma portée.  
  
Ginny secoua la tête energiquement ,siffla dans ses dents quelque chose du genre "Pourquoi j'ai des freres, moi?!" et entraîna son petit-ami à l'autre bout de la salle.  
  
Hermione se tourna vers Ron et le reprimanda.  
  
-Tu ne peux pas la laisser un peu tranquille, pour une fois?  
  
-Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ont les garçons en tête dans ces moments-là, Mione! Ils ne pensent pas à des choses saines, si tu veux savoir!  
  
-Ne prends pas ton cas pour une generalité, Ron! Tous les garçons ne pensent pas à ça, quand même!  
  
Harry eclata de rire et la poussa du coude.  
  
-Eh! Mais comment tu peux savoir ça, toi?  
  
-Tu aimerais bien le savoir, hein?  
  
-Oh que oui.  
  
Harry se rapprocha sensiblement et mit son bras autour des epaules d'Hermione qui sentit des frissons lui parcourir tout le corps.  
  
Ils entendirent Ron rire et tournerent la tête vers lui, pour savoir ce qui le mettait dans cet état.  
  
-Ben quoi? Je me disais juste que tu avais fini par te rendre compte qu'Herm était une fille et voilà...  
  
Hermione rougit considerablement et contempla Ron les yeux arrondis de surprise.  
  
-Mais je..non enfin..  
  
Harry la regarda dans les yeux et caressa lentement ses cheveux.  
  
-Tu sais, mione, je crois que je ressens quelque chose d'intense pour toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai jamais osé te le dire auparavant. Mais si ...  
  
Hermione l'interrompit en posant ses levres sur la bouche du Gryffondor.  
  
Ron toussa, fit mine d'avoir oublier quelque chose et s'eclipsa.  
  
D'ailleurs, tout s'eclipsait autour d'Hermione. Elle ne voyait, et ne sentait que Harry.  
  
Elle ne vivait que pour ce delicieux baiser, qui la rendait presque ivre de bonheur.  
  
Ce bonheur ne dura malheureusement pas longtemps!  
  
-Euh...Excusez-moi.  
  
Hermione ouvrit les yeux, déçue. C'était Parvati qui venait les deranger.  
  
Elle n'avait pas donc vue qu'ils avaient besoin de tranquillité.  
  
-Harry, je dois te parler. C'est important.  
  
Harry posa ses doigts sur ses levres rougies et soupira.  
  
-Ca ne peut pas attendre?  
  
La jeune fille secoua la tête et croisa ses bras l'air determiné.  
  
-Tu m'attends en haut, Mione?  
  
Hermione hocha la tête et monta les escaliers en direction de son dortoir.  
  
Elle était si heureuse! Harry venait juste de lui dire qu'il ressentait des choses à son encontre et l'avait embrassé.  
  
Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et aprés avoir attendu une bonne demi-heure sans que Harry ne vienne la rejoindre, sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
  
  
***********************  
  
Le lendemain tout était parti en vrille!   
  
Mais pourqu....  
  
Un visage lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.   
  
Mais oui! Elle était bien bête!!  
  
Parvati!!  
  
C'était forcement elle qui avait tout chambouler!  
  
Alors, ça ma grande! Si tu as fait ce que je pense, tu vas bien le regretter!  
  
Alors vous avez aimé ou pas????  
  
Laissez moi un ptit commentaire! 


	3. Faut dire qu'une sang de bourbe

Kikoooo !

Voici enfin la suite

* * *

_MERCI ! MERCI ! MERCI :_

Kate

Baby-Chang

Selphie (Rohh Une fan de final fantasy )

Popov

Bibi (FF9 ou simple surnom ?)

Nancy

Lilouthephoenix

Flogudule

Lillyfauve

Dania3

Sarouchka

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Faut dire qu'une sang de bourbe n'est pas d'un très grand intérêt non plus….**

* * *

****

Assise à même le sol, Hermione attendait devant le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor.

Elle avait parcouru tous les recoins de Poudlard qu'elle connaissait et cela sans trouver la moindre trace de Parvati.

Elle aurait pu la trouver très facilement avec l'aide de la carte des Maraudeurs mais vu que l'heureux propriétaire ne lui adressait plus la parole, c'était malheureusement impossible de recourir à cette option.

Son 'ennemie' ne semblait se trouver nulle part. Elle s'était rendue dans la Grande Salle qui était a moitié remplie, dans la salle commune d'un vide mortel, ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque où elle ne s'était point étonnée de l'absence de Parvati étant donné que celle-ci ne jurait que par les magazines de mode qui ne risquaient pas d'être en rayon !

Enfin, Hermione avait arpenté à peu prés toutes les salles de classe sans le moindre succès.

La jeune fille s'était enfin retrouvée devant le dortoir vu qu'elle en avait déduis que Parvati avait du passer la nuit avec Harry.

Elle était en train de s'imaginer ce qu'elle allait faire subir à cette pimbêche quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Hermione sursauta et se leva d'un bond prête à sortir ses griffes sur…Ron.

Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux à sa rencontre et lui fit un sourire en coin.

-Mione, si tu voulais me tenir compagnie, tu aurais du me le dire hier soir, ça t'aurait évité de poirauter toute la nuit devant la porte…

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, Ron. Si tu pouvais éviter tes remarques débiles, je t'en serai reconnaissante ! Cracha t-elle, des éclairs plein les yeux.

-Ohhh, tout doux ! J'voulais juste détendre un peu l'atmosphère, répondit-il en levant les mains au ciel.

Hermione soupira bruyamment et laissa un minuscule sourire pointer sur ses lèvres.

-Désolée, je suis un peu surmenée en ce moment, tu sais bien. Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Parvati par hasard ? demanda t-elle en feignant un air innocent.

-Pourquoi ? fit-il d'un air soupçonneux.

-Oh, j'ai juste envie de passer l'après-midi en sa compagnie. Idiot ! Je veux juste lui dire deux mots, c'est tout.

-Mione, ça ne t'avancera à rien de lui parler sauf à te faire encore plus de mal, si tu veux mon avis, soupira Ron.

-Et alors ? Qu'es-ce que ça peut te faire ? Toi tu continues à avoir ta petite vie tranquille avec tes amis ! Moi j'ai plus rien à part la compagnie d'une fille, bien sympa en passant, mais que tout le monde considère comme une folle ! Plus personne ne daigne me donner un minimum de sympathie mis à part les profs ! Alors le moins que tu puisse faire est de me donner un minuscule renseignement, non ?

Ron, dont les yeux restaient rivés sur le sol de pierre, renifla.

-Bon, ok. Mais je t'ai rien dit, hein ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cela lui faisait un pincement au cœur qu'elle soit obligé de se mettre pratiquement a genoux pour que Ron, son soi-disant meilleur ami, l'aide.

-Bon, je l'ai entendu dire à Lavande hier soir, qu'elle se rendait à la salle sur demande et…Hermione ! Attends !

Mais la jeune fille était déjà partie en courant sans prendre la peine d'écouter la suite.

Ron secoua la tête et allait s'en aller quand la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit assez brutalement.

- Ron ! T'étais avec qui là ?

Celui-ci rencontra le regard furieux de Harry Potter.

-Et merde….

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas compté le nombre de personnes qu'elle avait bousculé dans sa hâte de rejoindre la salle sur demande, ainsi que le nombre d'insultes qui en avaient découlées.

Toutes sortes de pensées confuses lui vrillaient le crâne et la plus forte était ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir dire à Parvati une fois qu'elle se trouverait devant elle.

Mais il lui fallait encore trouver la bonne phrase à dire pour pouvoir s'introduire dans la salle sur demande.

Oh c'est pas grave, pensa t-elle, j'aviserai une fois arrivée la bas ! Si je demande la salle pour personne à déficience mentale, je devrai certainement la trouver.

Cette pensée mauvaise lui réchauffa quelque peu le cœur.

Elle n'osait pas se demander pourquoi Parvati était dans cette salle et surtout avec qui elle se trouvait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle la trouvait en compagnie d'Harry.

Oh Merlin, j'espère qu'elle est toute seule ! En plus si jamais ça venait à tourner mal, il n'y aurait pas de témoin si elle se servait de sa baguette magique pour la tuer !

Elle tourna enfin le dernier angle et vit qu'elle n'allait pas avoir besoin de chercher une parade pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle puisque Parvati venait, semble t-il, d'y sortir.

Malheureusement elle n'était pas seule, mais bonne nouvelle, l'autre n'était pas Harry.

Quand elle reconnut l'élève avec qui se trouvait Parvati, elle stoppa net sa course.

-Hey ! Réussit-elle à dire malgré son manque de souffle.

Parvati, qui riait aux éclats en compagnie de Draco Malefoy, fit volte-face et son rire se bloqua immédiatement dans sa gorge.

-Granger ! Quelle surprise ! dit-elle avec dédain.

-Malefoy dégage ! J'ai deux mots à dire à Miss Monde qui t'accompagne.

Draco leva un sourcil, un sourire suffisant naissant sur ses lèvres. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre et au lieu de partir, il s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur et croisa ses bras, attendant la suite.

Hermione crut qu'elle allait partir en vrille, et Parvati quand à elle l'ignora royalement.

-De qui tu parles pour Miss Monde, Granger ? Cracha t-elle.

Et en plus elle est intelligente ! Non mais j'te jure, quelle guigne !

-A ton avis ma grande ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Harry pour qu'il te suive à ce point ? Tu lui as fait boire un philtre d'amour ? Ne me dis pas qu'il fait ça de son plein gré !

-J'y peux rien Granger si t'as pas su le garder ! répliqua Parvati avec un rire moqueur. Faut dire qu'une sang de bourbe n'est pas d'un très grand intérêt non plus….

Le sang d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'entendit crier de très loin et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle avait déjà giflé Parvati qui hurla.

Malheureusement pour elle, quelqu'un la poussa brusquement loin de cette dernière.

Elle trébucha et tomba juste aux pieds de Malefoy. Celui-ci baissa les yeux vers elle, et éclata de rire.

-Oh Harry, pleurnicha une voix de fille. Elle est devenue complètement cinglée ! Elle m'a sauté dessus sans aucune raison.

Hermione eut un haut le cœur en voyant le visage furieux de son 'ancien' ami.

-Quoi ? Mais non, Harry, elle m'a traité de sang de bourbe !

Le survivant attrapa Hermione et la remit brutalement sur ses pieds. Il s'adressa aux deux autres sans la quitter une seule fois des yeux.

-Parvati, attends moi dans la salle commune s'il te plait. Quant à toi Malefoy, hors de ma vue !

Parvati acquiesça d'un signe de tête, sanglota une dernière fois de façon exagéré, et partit en titubant vers la Tour des de bourbe Malefoy se rebella.

-Pas question ! J' me fais chier en ce moment. Pour une fois qu'il y de l'action, j' veux en profiter !

Hermione profita de la présence du Serpentard pour essayer d'élucider une question qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie de Parvati.

-Harry, pourquoi tu ne demande pas a Malefoy ce qu'il fabriquait avec Parvati dans la salle sur demande ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ecoute Hermione, je commence à en avoir assez de cette histoire ! Laisse Parvati tranquille une bonne fois pour toute !

Hermione crut défaillir. Il était tombé bien bas. Ce n'était plus le Harry qu'elle croyait connaître si bien.

-Alors cette pétasse vaut bien plus à tes yeux que ta propre meilleure amie ?

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de fureur et il gifla Hermione dont la tête alla heurter le mur derrière elle. Elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula sur le sol, en larmes.

- Potter ! Tu oses frapper une fille ? T'a pas honte ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Hermione leva les yeux et vit le visage de Malefoy à travers ses larmes. Mais pourquoi me défend il ?

Draco dut se dire la même chose puisqu'il changea subitement d'avis.

-Excuse-moi ! C'est vrai, Granger n'est pas vraiment une fille ! Tu veux que je la tienne ? Ca ira mieux pour la frapper !

-Espèce d'idiot, murmura tristement Harry. Hermione tu me déçois.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Harry la fit taire d'un signe de la main.

-A partir de maintenant, tu ne t'approches plus de moi ni de Parvati, c'est bien compris ? Ou tu auras à faire à moi, je te préviens…

Hermione baissa la tête, son coeur menaçant d'exploser. Harry se retourna, poussa Malefoy d'un coup d'épaules et s'en alla.

-Ba pourquoi tu t'en vas Potter ? On commençait seulement à s'amuser ! s'exclama Malefoy.

Harry ne lui répondit pas et se contenta juste de lui faire un signe dont je tairai le nom pour ne pas choquer les plus jeunes lecteurs d'entre vous ().

Hermione resta accroupi contre le mur, et sanglota bruyamment pendant quelques instants.

Puis se forçant à se ressaisir, elle se frotta les yeux et s'apprêtait à se lever quand elle remarqua que Malefoy n'était pas parti. Celui-ci semblait être dans ses pensées.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore la ? demanda t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Draco sursauta et ne répondit pas à sa question. Au lieu de cela il lui en posa une autre.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait à Potter pour qu'il soit autant en rogne contre toi ? Même contre moi, c'est rare qu'il s'énerve autant !

Hermione baissa les yeux et garda le silence.

-Oh puis après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire, hein ? Se moqua Malefoy.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et commença à marcher pour s'en aller.

-Malefoy…Attends…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et se retourna pour la regarder, attendant qu'elle continue.

Hermione hésita.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre pendant quelques secondes et se lança.

-Si je te donnais l'occasion de te venger de Harry…Tu m'aiderais ?


End file.
